parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Ash's Adventures Series
Join Ash Ketchum, Pikachu, Misty, Togepi, and Brock as they have their own adventures outside the Pokémon world where they go into different places, make new friends, fighting old and new enemies, and save the world at the same time. This is a list of Ash's Adventures films. The series is usually created by BrerDanielMovie93, but two films are created by BowserMovies1989 and some other films are re-edited by Yru17, although there are a lot more Pokémon crossover films yet to be announced. This list includes a few Ash's Adventures TV shows. Team Members *Ash Ketchum and Pikachu (Founders/Leaders) *Misty (Co-Leader) *Brock (Co-Leader) *Tracey Sketchit *Togepi *Azurill *May and Max *Dawn and Piplup *Iris and Axew *Cilan and Pansage *Clemont and Bonnie *Serena *Alexa (Possible member) *Ritchie (Possible member) *Barry (Possible member) *Lyra and Khoury (Possible members) *Bianca (Possible member) *Stephan (Possible member) *Cameron (Possible member) *Paul (Possible member) *Gary Oak (Possible member) *Trip (Possible member) *Virgil (Possible member) Currently Available on YouTube *''Pooh and Ash's Adventures of Scooby-Doo and the Headless Horseman of Halloween'' *''Ash's Adventures of Aladdin'' *''Ash's Adventures of Space Jam'' *''Ash Ketchum Meets The Hunchback of Notre Dame'' *''Ash's Adventures of The Nightmare Before Christmas'' *''Ash's Adventures of Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: The Movie'' *''Pooh and Ash's Adventures of Scooby-Doo and the Headless Horseman of Halloween'' *''Ash Ketchum Meets Tarzan (a prequel)'' *''Ash Ketchum Meets Robin Hood'' *''Ash's Adventures of A Goofy Movie'' *''Ash's Adventures of Alice in Wonderland (1951)'' *''Ash's Adventures of Rock-A-Doodle'' *''Ash's Adventures of Sleeping Beauty'' *''Ash's Adventures of Talespin: Plunder and Lightning'' *''Ash's Adventures of The Jungle Book'' *''Ash Ketchum Meets The Swan Princess'' *''Ash Ketchum Meets Peter Pan'' *''Ash's Adventures of Scooby-Doo on Zombie Island'' *''Ash's Adventures of The Tigger Movie'' *''Ash Ketchum and The Dark Crystal'' *''Ash Ketchum Goes to Labyrinth'' *''Ash's Adventures of The Lion King II: Simba's Pride'' *''Ash Ketchum and Pooh's Grand Adventure: The Search For Christopher Robin'' *''Ash's Adventures of Piglet's Big Movie'' *''Ash's Adventures of The Pebble and The Penguin'' *''Ash's Adventures of The Jetsons Meet The Flintstones'' *''Ash's Adventures of Scooby-Doo Meets the Boo Brothers'' *''Ash's Adventures of Jetsons: The Movie'' *''Ash's Adventures of Scooby-Doo and the Reluctant Werewolf'' *''Ash Ketchum Meets Dumbo'' *''Ash's Adventures of Scooby-Doo and the Ghoul School'' *''Ash's Adventures of Pooh's Heffalump Movie'' *''Ash's Adventures of Pooh's Heffalump Halloween Movie'' *''Ash's Adventures of Winnie the Pooh: A Very Merry Pooh Year'' *''Ash Ketchum and The Quest For Camelot'' *''Ash's Adventures of Buzz Lightyear of Star Command: The Adventure Begins'' *''Ash Ketchum in Mickey's Jammin' Jungle Parade'' *''Ash's Adventures of Circle of Life'' *''Ash Ketchum in The Festival of the Lion King'' *''Ash's Adventures of Hercules'' *''Ash Ketchum Meets Pocahontas'' *''Ash's Adventures of Kung Fu Panda'' *''Ash's Adventures of The Rescuers'' *''Ash's Adventures of DuckTales the Movie: Treasure of the Lost Lamp'' *''Ash Ketchum and The Sword in the Stone'' *''Ash Ketchum Meets Thumbelina'' *''Ash's Adventures of Beauty and the Beast'' *''Ash's Adventures of The Three Caballeros'' *''Ash Ketchum Meets Inspector Gadget'' *''Ash's Adventures of Turbo: A Power Rangers Movie'' *''Ash's Adventures of The Aristocats'' *''Ash Ketchum Goes to FernGully: The Last Rainforest'' *''Ash Ketchum Meets The Thief and the Cobbler'' *''Ash Ketchum in The Adventures of Rocky and Bullwinkle'' *''Ash's Adventures of The Little Mermaid: Ariel's Beginning'' *''Ash's Adventures of The Little Mermaid'' *''Ash's Adventures of The Little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea'' *''Ash's Adventures of Winnie the Pooh'' *''Ash Ketchum in Animagique'' *''Ash Ketchum Meets Pinocchio'' *''Ash's Adventures of Pinocchio and the Emperor of the Night'' *''Ash's Adventures of An Extremely Goofy Movie'' *''Ash's Adventures of Winnie the Pooh: Springtime with Roo'' *''Ash's Adventures of Daffy Duck's Quackbusters'' *''Ash's Adventures of The Enchanted Tiki Room (Walt Disney World version)'' *''Ash, Timon, and Pumbaa's Virtual Boat Safari (The Lion King)'' *''Ash, Timon, and Pumbaa's Virtual Jeep Safari (The Lion King)'' *''Ash, Timon, and Pumbaa's Virtual Ride Safari (The Lion King 1½)'' *''Ash, Timon, and Pumbaa's Virtual Elephant Safari (The Lion King II: Simba's Pride)'' *''Ash Ketchum and Baloo's Virtual Swinging Jungle Cruise'' *''Ash's Adventures of Lady and the Tramp'' *''Ash's Adventures of Lady and the Tramp II: Scamp's Adventure'' *''Ash Ketchum and Peter Pan in Return to Neverland'' *''Ash Ketchum vs. Hook'' *''Ash's Adventures of Winnie the Pooh ABC's (Disney Learning Adventures short)'' *''Ash's Adventures of Winnie the Pooh 123's (Disney Learning Adventures short)'' *''Ash's Adventures of A Troll in Central Park'' *''Ash's Adventures of The Transformers: The Movie (1986 film)'' *''Ash's Adventures of Tiny Toon Adventures: How I Spent My Vacation'' *''Ash Ketchum Meets The Swan Princess II: Escape from Castle Mountain'' *''Ash Ketchum Meets The Swan Princess III: The Mystery of the Enchanted Treasure'' *''Ash's Adventures of The Swan Princess Christmas'' *''Ash's Adventures of Kung Fu Panda: Secrets of the Furious Five'' *''Ash's Adventures of Kung Fu Panda Holiday'' *''Ash's Adventures of Kung Fu Panda 2'' *''Ash's Adventures of Kung Fu Panda: Secrets of the Masters'' *''Ash Ketchum Meets The Swan Princess: A Royal Family Tale (upcoming direct-to-DVD sequel) (Click on links 1 and 2 for proof of the upcoming sequel.)'' *''Ash Ketchum Meets Bartok the Magnificent'' *''Ash Ketchum Meets Anastasia'' *''Ash's Adventures of Around the World with Timon and Pumbaa'' *''Ash's Adventures of Dining Out with Timon and Pumbaa'' *''Ash's Adventures of On Holiday with Timon and Pumbaa'' *''To Be Made by BowserMovies1989Edit'' *''Ash's Adventures of Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: The Movie (remake)'' *''Ash's Adventures of Batman: Mask of The Phantasm'' *''To Be Re-Edited by Yru17Edit'' *''Ash Ketchum Meets Balto'' *''Ash's Adventures of Toy Story'' *''Ash Ketchum Meets Balto II: Wolf Quest'' *''Ash's Adventures of Toy Story 2'' *''Ash's Adventures of A Charlie Brown Christmas'' *''Ash's Adventures of Scooby-Doo! The Mystery Begins (prequel)'' *''Ash's Adventures of The Emperor's New Groove'' *''Ash Ketchum Meets Tom Sawyer'' *''Ash's Adventures of Monsters University (prequel)'' *''Ash's Adventures of Scooby-Doo! Curse of the Lake Monster (prequel)'' *''Ash's Adventures of Monsters, Inc.'' *''Ash's Adventures of A Boy Named Charlie Brown'' *''Ash Ketchum Meets Dennis the Menace'' *''Ash's Adventures of My Girl'' *''Ash's Adventures of Scooby-Doo, Where Are You! Jeepers It's the Creeper'' *''Ash Ketchum Meets the Warriors of Virtue'' *''Ash's Adventures of Dennis the Menace: Dinosaur Hunter'' *''Ash's Adventures of It's the Great Pumpkin, Charlie Brown'' *''Ash's Adventures of Scooby-Doo'' *''Ash's Adventures of My Girl 2'' *''Ash's Adventures of Dennis the Menace Strikes Again'' *''Ash Ketchum Goes to Halloweentown'' *''Ash Ketchum Meets the Warriors of Virtue 2: The Return to Tao'' *''Ash's Adventures of Snoopy, Come Home'' *''Ash's Adventures of Jumanji'' *''Ash's Adventures of It's the Easter Beagle, Charlie Brown'' *''Ash's Adventures of Scooby-Doo 2: Monsters Unleashed'' *''Ash Ketchum in Fantasmic! (Disneyland version)'' *''Ash's Adventures of Toy Story 3'' *''Ash Ketchum Meets Balto III: Wings of Change'' *''Ash's Adventures of Babar: The Movie'' *''Ash's Adventures of A Dennis the Menace Christmas'' *''Ash Ketchum Goes to Halloweentown II: Kalabar's Revenge'' *''Ash's Adventures of A Charlie Brown Thanksgiving'' *''Ash's Adventures of The Wild Thornberrys Movie'' *''Ash's Adventures of The NeverEnding Story'' *''Ash's Adventures of Halloweentown High'' *''Ash's Adventures of Zathura'' *''Ash's Adventures of The NeverEnding Story II: The Next Chapter'' *''Ash Ketchum Meets The Hunchback of Notre Dame II'' *''Ash's Adventures of The Pacifier'' *''Ash's Adventures of Return to Halloweentown'' *''Ash Ketchum and The Spiderwick Chronicles'' *''Ash's Adventures of The NeverEnding Story III: Escape From Fantasia'' *''Ash's Adventures of A Simple Wish'' *''Ash's Adventures of Kronk's New Groove'' *''Ash's Adventures of The Rescuers Down Under'' *''Ash's Adventures of Moonwalker (Michael Jackson film)'' *''Ash Ketchum Meets Bambi'' *''Ash Ketchum Meets Pocahontas II: Journey to a New World'' *''Ash Ketchum Meets Bambi II'' *''Ash's Adventures of Liar Liar'' *''Ash's Adventures of Jonah: A VeggieTales Movie'' *''Ash's Adventures of The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything: A VeggieTales Movie'' *''Ash Ketchum and The Secret of the Sword'' *''Ash's Adventures of Beauty and the Beast: The Enchanted Christmas'' *''Ash's Adventures of Belle's Magical World'' *''Ash's Adventures of The Jungle Book 2'' *''Ash Ketchum Goes to FernGully 2: The Magical Rescue'' *''Ash Ketchum and The Magic Voyage'' *''Ash's Adventures of Batman & Mr. Freeze: Subzero'' *''Ash's Adventures of Batman: Mystery of the Batwoman'' *''Ash's Adventures of Top Cat and the Beverly Hills Cats'' *''Ash's Adventures of Bedknobs and Broomsticks'' *''Ash Ketchum and The Phantom Tollbooth'' *''Ash's Adventures of Scooby-Doo and the Witch's Ghost'' *''Ash's Adventures of Scooby-Doo and the Alien Invaders'' *''Ash's Adventures of Scooby-Doo Goes Hollywood'' *''Ash's Adventures of Horton Hears a Who!'' *''Ash's Adventures of Scooby-Doo and the Monster of Mexico'' *''Ash's Adventures of Scooby-Doo and the Goblin King'' *''Ash's Adventures of Tom and Jerry: The Movie'' *''Ash's Adventures of Fun and Fancy Free'' *''Ash's Adventures of The Flintstones'' *''Ash's Adventures of GoBots: Battle of the Rock Lords'' *''Ash's Adventures of The Man Called Flintstone'' *''Ash's Adventures of Rainbow Bright and the Star Stealer'' *''Ash's Adventures of The Pagemaster'' *''Ash's Adventures of Swiss Family Robinson'' *''Ash's Adventures of Chicken Run'' *''Ash's Adventures of Wallice and Gromitt: The Curse of the Were-Rabbit'' *''Ash Ketchum Gets Flushed Away'' *''Ash's Adventures of Tom and Jerry: The Magic Ring'' *''Ash's Adventures of Yogi Bear'' *''Ash's Adventures of Tom and Jerry: Blast Off to Mars'' *''Ash's Adventures of Tom and Jerry: The Fast and the Furry'' *''Ash's Adventures of Tom and Jerry: Shiver Me Wiskers'' *''Ash's Adventures of Tom and Jerry: A Nutcracker Tale'' *''Ash's Adventures of Tom and Jerry Meet Sherlock Holmes'' *''Ash's Adventures of DuckTales: Dinosaur Ducks'' *''Ash's Adventures of DuckTales: Sphinx for the Memories'' *''Ash's Adventures of Chip n' Dale Rescue Rangers: To The Rescue'' *''Ash's Adventures of Scooby-Doo and the Legend of the Vampire'' *''Ash's Adventures of G.I. Joe: The Movie'' *''Ash's Adventures of Aloha, Scooby-Doo!'' *''Ash Ketchum Goes to Barnyard: The Original Party Animals'' *''Ash Ketchum and The Book of Pooh: Stories From The Heart'' *''Ash's Adventures of Darkwing Duck: Darkly Dawns the Duck'' *''Ash's Adventures of Jonny's Golden Quest'' *''Ash's Adventures of MirrorMask'' *''Ash Ketchum Meets George of the Jungle'' *''Ash Ketchum Meets George of the Jungle 2'' *''Ash Ketchum Meets Tarzan II'' *''Ash's Adventures of Tarzan & Jane'' *''Ash's Adventures of Scooby-Doo in Arabian Nights'' *''Ash's Adventures of Pound Puppies and the Legend of Big Paw'' *''Ash Ketchum and The Trumpet of the Swan'' *''Ash's Adventures of Yogi's Great Escape'' *''Ash's Adventures of Rover Dangerfield'' *''Ash Ketchum and The Magic Roundabout'' *''Ash's Adventures of Yogi and the Invasion of the Space Bears'' *''Ash Ketchum Goes to Candleshoe'' *''Ash's Adventures of Young Sherlock Holmes'' *''Ash's Adventures of Scooby-Doo and the Cyberchase'' *''Ash's Adventures of Scooby-Doo: Pirates Ahoy!'' *''Ash's Adventures of Babe'' *''Ash's Adventures of Babe: Pig in the City'' *''Ash's Adventures of Thumb Wars'' *''Ash's Adventures of Scooby-Doo in Where's My Mummy'' *''Ash's Adventures of Chill Out, Scooby-Doo'' *''Ash's Adventures of Scooby-Doo and the Samurai Sword'' *''Ash Ketchum Meets Dudley Do Right'' *''Ash Ketchum Gets Too Smart for Strangers with Winnie the Pooh'' *''Ash Ketchum in The Lion King Celebration'' *''Ash's Adventures of Romeo & Juliet: Sealed with a Kiss'' *''Ash's Adventures of The Good, The Bad, and The Huckleberry Hound'' *''Ash's Adventures of Gay Purr-ee'' *''Ash's Adventures of The Muppet Movie'' *''Ash Ketchum and The Great Muppet Caper'' *''Ash Ketchum Goes to The Wild'' *''Ash's Adventures of The Hobbit'' *''Ash's Adventures of The Lord of the Rings (1978 film version by Ralph Bakshi)'' *''Ash's Adventures of The Return of the King'' *''Ash's Adventures of Winnie the Pooh: Seasons of Giving'' *''Ash Ketchum Rides The Funtastic World of Hanna-Barbera'' *''Ash's Adventures of Yellow Submarine'' *''Ash's Adventures of A Flintstones Christmas Carol'' *''Ash Ketchum Meets The Prince of Egypt'' *''Ash Ketchum Meets Frosty the Snowman'' *''Ash's Adventures of Frosty Returns'' *''Ash's Adventures of Frosty's Winter Wonderland'' *''Ash Ketchum and The Legend of Frosty the Snowman'' *''Ash's Adventures of Sinbad: Legend of the Seven Seas'' *''Ash Ketchum Meets Alakazam the Great'' *''Ash's Adventures of Yogi's First Christmas'' *''Ash's Adventures of Yogi the Easter Bear'' *''Ash's Adventures of The Flintstones in Viva Rock Vegas (a prequel)'' *''Ash's Adventures of Little Shop of Horrors (1986)'' *''Ash's Adventures of Antz'' *''Ash's Adventures of The Easter Bunny is Coming to Town'' *''Ash Ketchum Meets Spirit: Stallion of the Cimarron'' *''Ash Ketchum Meets Joseph: King of Dreams (a prequel)'' *''Ash's Adventures of Monsters vs. Aliens'' *''Ash's Adventures of Kiki's Delivery Service'' *''Ash's Adventures of Big Top Scooby-Doo!'' *''Ash's Adventures of Thomas and the Magic Railroad'' *''Ash's Adventures of Ed, Edd 'n Eddy's Big Picture Show'' TV Series *''Ash's Adventures of Tiny Toon Adventures'' *''Ash's Adventures of Timon & Pumbaa'' *''Ash's Adventures of The Emperor's New School'' *''Ash's Adventures of 6teen'' *''Ash's Adventures of Jumanji (TV series)'' *''Ash's Adventures of Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated!'' *''Ash Ketchum and The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh'' *''Ash's Adventures with Ed, Edd 'n Eddy'' * Ash Ketchum Goes to Total Drama Island * Ash's Adventures of Total Drama Action * Ash Ketchum Goes on a Total Drama World Tour * Ash's Adventures of Total Drama: Revenge of the Island * Ash's Adventures of Total Drama All-Stars * Ash Ketchum Goes to Total Drama: Pahkitew Island Category:BrowserMovies1989 Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Movies Spoof Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Movie-spoof Category:Yru17